Editor Inspiration
by Kevin3
Summary: Exclusive editor notes from the development of Chamber of Secrets. One of the most illuminating reads to understand the background for JK's second novel: HP and the Chamber of Secrets.


**The Chamber Correspondance**

Few people know that JK Rowling actually went through three editors in the Harry Potter series. The first was a family friend that helped with the first book. The third editor worked with her on the last five books. However, the second editor had a unique perspective that helped form the second book; while JK Rowling didn't retain his services for too long, she has publically said the experience was one of the more interesting in her writing experience.

For your curiosity, I've found some of the correspondance back and forth that helped form the great book known as Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

--------

**Mr. Lockert,  
I just finished the rough outline. Hope you don't mind, but I simply photocopied my notes. Please reply as soon as possible about the opening chapter at the Dursleys, as I'm keen to start writing the draft.  
- JK**

**--  
**

_JK - please, please; we're going to be working together for awhile. You don't have to call me by my last name. First chapter looks promising, but I'm not sure about Dobby. What exactly is a "House Elf?" Usually elves are regal creatures, but from what I can see, Dobby seems anything but. Go ahead and start writing - I'm sure we'll get it to work out. I'll try to pour over the rest of the notes this weekend.  
- Roy_

_--  
_

_JK - got through the notes. Wow, you're really going full steam with Slytherin.  
- Roy_

_--  
_

**Roy,  
What do you mean, full steam?  
- JK**

**--  
**

_JK - well, the undertone through the whole first book was about Slytherin house being the bad guy. Everyone evil in history was one, including every antagonist in the book. And they're ugly to boot. I don't know whether readers will like another whole book going off on how horrible they are; especially since Slytherin himself seems to be a key figure.  
- Roy_

_--  
_

**Roy,  
I was trying to emulate the success of the last book, but I could do some rework - though I don't know how easily it could be done with the current plot.  
- JK**

**--  
**

_JK - How about Hufflepuff? Nobody would see that twist.  
- Roy_

_--  
_

**Roy,  
The Heir of Hufflepuff? Somehow, a giant snake doesn't seem to fit...  
- JK**

**--  
**

_JK - of course not. You'd obviously have to switch it to a badger. Some plot points would have to get changed, though.  
- Roy_

_--  
_

**Roy,  
Just a few! But it seems pretty silly. Harry speaking badgerese, and people being deadly afraid of a mythic badger that freezes people with its stare. Clittering of claws as it scampers through the pipes... I don't know. Give me some time to think about this one.  
- JK**

**--  
**

_JK - I think I might know a little something about good villains - I did work as editor for John Grisham on his latest book. It doesn't seem any more farfetched than Harry speaking another language without realizing it, and it's got the same comedy gold as Ron belching slugs. Trust me.  
- Roy_

_--  
_

**Roy,  
I'm not sold. But let's go over some of the class notes, because I really have a lot of options I'm thinking about.  
- JK**

**--  
**

_JK - I noticed that; you didn't have any character notes about the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
- Roy_

_--  
_

**Roy,  
I had a few ideas, but nothing seemed to stick. The personality never seemed to fit for what I wanted.  
- JK**

**--  
**

_JK - that's okay. I remember when I was working with Stephen King on The Shining, and he didn't quite know how to develop the insanity of the antagonist. We sat down over sushi and banged it out - his biggest success to date, I might add. Comedic character seems in order - Monty Pythonesque would go perfectly!  
- Roy_

_--  
_

**Roy,  
...I'm not sure this is going to work out. I think I'm going to ask Elizabeth to help again with the editing.  
- JK**

**--  
**

_JK, JK, JK - I know you have a bit of success under your belt. The first book wasn't half bad, after all. But, to be perfectly honest, you've got quite a bit to go before you can call yourself a quality writer. You should leap at this opportunity to have a seasoned editor like me - one that has helped shape the finest literary works over the last two decades.  
- Roy Lockert_

_--  
_

JK,  
Sorry to hear things didn't work out with your editor. I got your notes, and it looks great! But why so many pages of notes about the Defense professor?  
- Elizabeth

--

**Elizabeth,  
Let's just say I was... inspired by someone I know. Trust me, he'll never suspect it's him. He's probably telling people that he was the basis for Dumbledore!  
- JK**

-----

Absolutely everything (with the small exceptions of the introduction and actual correspondance) is completely and utterly true.


End file.
